The Targaryens Triplets
by Nerdy girls
Summary: AU: One day three friends, Imogen, Megan and Severina, were just having a sleepover when they were sucked into the world of Game of Thrones and are apparently triplets from the house of Targaryen. when life turns upside down for the trio at the end will they want to home or will they stay to be something better than their first life's. ((On Hiatus))
1. Chapter 1

One day three friends were sat in their pyjamas on their beds in a comfortable silence. "ha-ha" the tallest cackled as she fell off the bed. She had on a Batman jumper and plaid trousers and her really short hair was kept in place with grips and a red bandanna with white polka dots, her ear phones sprawled from her phone. The others looked at her giving her a strange look. The oldest of three is a girl with long stringy black hair that surrounded her on her soft pillow. the youngest is a really short girl with medium hair which had golden wisps in it.

"What's up, Imogen?" the short girl asked the tallest.

"Just watched this video, Megan. What's up with You Severina? you're really quiet." Imogen said to the black haired girl.

"Nothing much just day dreaming, Immy" then Imogen bursted out laughing.

"Imp slap!" she said through laughing. "Just Game of Thrones thing."

"Shut up about Game of Thrones!" Megan shoved Imogen to the floor.

"Just you don't understand" Imogen shouted.

"Would you two shut up already?!" Severina screamed at them.

"Ow!" Megan hissed and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong... Ouch!" Imogen said dropping to the ground next to Megan. Severina stood up clearly alarmed in her dog onesie until she felt a pounding in her head until the pain became too much and she passes out next to the other two friends.

* * *

Imogen woke up groggily as she sat up and stretched her aching muscles when she opened her eyes she was met with an unfamiliar bedroom. Panicked she quickly looked around until she realised she wasn't in what she went to sleep in she became even more aware. She was now wearing a dress type thing that covered her arms but only half her legs.

Suddenly her eyes glossed over as she got new memory's appeared in her mind on top of her old ones. Being born. Child hood. The rebellion. Evacuating. Everything. Suddenly she herd a knock on the door. She arose from her bed to see her older 'sister' Daenerys. "Hello dear sister!" Daenerys said cheerily to Imogen. Then two maids exited the two rooms next to her and out emerged Megan and Severina not looking happy.

"I told them I could dress my self stupid mother-fuckers." Severina mumbled under her breath coming out in a creamy dress which opened at the front and she had trousers underneath and Megan was in an elegant silver dress held up by one strap on her left shoulder as it draped down and trailer behind her.

Imogen noticed all three of them had platinum blond hair Megan's was to her shoulders and Severna's hair was to the middle of her back. but Imogen's hair was the longest ending at the top of her legs. Imogen looked at the three all dressed and then the two maids got hold of her arms and pulled her back into her room. They dressed her in a blue Top with a one shoulder strap and a skirt that cut off at the knee. She walked out and blushed.

"Now you do remember what today is don't you?" Daenerys asked them. The three looked at each other.

"why don't you remind us." Megan said to her. Then their brother, Viserys, came walking towards them. He smiled at them and looked at what they were wearing.

"You must remember sillies! we're meeting Khal Drogo today and he's picking his bride!" Daenery's said cheerily The three looked at each other.

"Cow?" Megan and Sev said at the same time as Imogen Face palmed remembering having the same convocation when she was reading the first book.

"Yes so, sisters, I pray that you behave. You don't want to wake the dragon." he said to then. Severina was going to scoff until Imogen interrupted.

"of course not." she smiled. "Excuses us we have to go." Imogen was about to drag them away until she felt a hand her shoulder. She followed the hand to Viserys. She smiled and said "what?"

"aren't you forgetting something?" He asked. Imogen felt confused and turned around and patted his shoulder.

"Umm take care." she said running with the other two. Severina saw the look on Viserys face and mumbled.

Once they stopped Severina said "Ohhhh Rejected!" the other two gave her a look. "He looked like she just kicked him in the balls." Megan laughed loudly while Imogen face went pale.

"Wait... What the fuck?! He's supposed to be our brother... Ewe!" Megan and Severina gave her a questioning look. "Targaryens used to marry brother sister to keep blood lines pure!" All three grimaced at the idea. "If I remember right Daenerys will marry The Khal and the our 'brother' will die." she whispered.

"Ha-ha she has to marry a cow." Megan said and Severina laughed and Imogen rolled he eyes. Then Illyrio came running to them.

"your brother wants you Khal Drogo will be here soon. He's outside." he nodded as the girls ran to wards the yard, only just realising how warm it was.

The gardens were beautiful and peaceful as they waited. Viserys was first then Severina, Feeling uncomfortable being close to him and not being next to her friends, next was Daenerys and Imogen and then Megan and Illyrio.

"where is he?" Viserys questioned looking across the line to Illyrio.

"The Dothraki aren't known for their punctuality." he stated looking back at him while the triplets looked uncomfortable and Daenerys was indifferent. Then the sounds of horses broke the silence of the once peaceful gardens and out came four horses. Illyrio greeted them in Dothraki as they didn't understand the common tongue. "May I present my honoured guests. Viserys of house Targaryen the third of his name. The rightful king of the andals and the first men and his sisters Severina, Daenerys, Imogen and Megan of the house Targaryen." He then proceeded to translate it into Dothraki.

Viserys moved to stand in-between Daenerys and Imogen. "You see how long his hair is." he paused as the Khal seemed to look across the line but when he lingered Megan followed his eye line to Imogen. then The khal's horse turned around. "When Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. Well he's a savage of course but he's one of the finest kings alive." they all looked at the Khal. "And one of you will be his queen." He whispered just loud enough for the four of them to four of them to hear.

Illyrio turned to the Sisters. "Imogen, come forward my dear." She grabbed hold of Megan's hand but Viserys gave her a look and pushed her gently forward. Imogen walked cautiously down the stairs to Illyrio. Khal Drogo studied her and she looked terrified. she finally stops in front of him and looked up scared. he stared down at her with cold eyes and just left on his horse while the riders followed.

"where's he going?" Viserys squeaked running down the stairs to join Illyrio and Imogen as the other three looked worried from the top.

"The ceremony is over." Illyrio said calmly. _What ceremony?_ Imogen thought.

"He-he didn't say anything. Did he like her?" he question staring in the direction they had gone.

"Trust me, your grace, if he didn't like at least on of them we'd know." he said standing in the same direction as Viserys.

* * *

As they all stood on the balcony Severina and Megan consoled Imogen on the khal's decision while Daenerys just stared out at the sea.

"It wont be long now. soon you will cross the narrow sea and take back your father's throne. The people drink secret toasts to your health. they cry out for their true king." Viserys glared at the sea before he pushed himself away and started walking back towards Illyrio's palace.

"when will be married?" he asked.

"Soon. the Dothraki never stay still for too long."

"Is it true they lie with their horses?" Viserys asked in disgust.

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo that." Illyrio advised as the girls walked behind them.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he asked Illyrio.

"I take you for a king. Kings lack the caution of other men. My apologies if I've given offence." he said turning to Viserys.

"I know how to play a man like Drogo. I give him a queen and he gives me an army." Imogen was offended as being only referred to as a trading point for her so called brother.

"I don't want to be his queen." Imogen said softly as situation dawned upon her. "I want to go home."

"So do I. So do us all." he said walking towards her. "I want us all to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me sweet sister, how do we go home?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she said softly.

"We go home with an army. Khal Drogo's army." he said stroking her face. "I would let he whole tribe fuck you, all forty thousand men and their horses too, if that's what it took." All four looked shocked as he said it in a soft voice. "I'd let any four of you do it but you're most appealing to him." He ran his and down her face and cupped her chin before kissing her forehead and quickly kissed the other fours head. he then turned around and walked away.

 _A/N: Hi I hoped you like the first chapter. not all chapters will be that long and updates will be slow but comments are welcome and I urge you to check the Megan's and Severna's stories when their on. (yes we use our names and yes I'm called Imogen). but to Megan and Sev see all the weird stuff happens to me in my story and in yours... (Readers you'll see when they're published.)_


	2. Chapter 2

As night dawned upon them the three girls gathered in Megan's room to talk about what happened. "So you're the game of thrones expert here Imogen what happens next?" Megan asked as the two girls turned to the tallest.

"Um well there's the wedding where I get dragon eggs and a horse. And after..." Imogen muffled her response after that. Both girls looked at her to continue.

"Well? What happens next?" Severina asked.

"Um its weird and forced..." Megan looked shocked and Severina looked confused. "don't you get it?"

"No..." severina said.

Imogen put her head down. "He does stuff to her that she doesn't want to do..."

"What the Fuck... Well I'm not saving you." then she broke down into an uncontrollable laughter. Megan looked shocked that Imogen would have to go through that while Severina thought of it as a joke.

"Fuck you!" Imogen said to Sev as her face heated up.

"But don't worry though I'm sure the brother will rape you too." Severina said as she stopped laughing.

"Seriously! That does even happen so I think I'm safe..." Severina and Megan looked at her and saw a tear run down her face. "I don't want to be here... I want to home."

"I'm sure we will soon!" Megan said excitedly. They all hugged, while Severina cringed, and eventually fell a sleep.

* * *

"Imogen! If you don't come out now you'll awake the dragon!" The three girls woke up to screaming if their brother. They broad and realised they fell asleep in their dresses from the previous day. Imogen walked groggily to the door and saw he was screaming at the empty door. He turned to see her and smiled. "There's our little bride to be. Are you well sweet sister?"

Imogen mumbled a 'fine' and was going to walk back to her chambers to get ready. When a hand stopped her. She looked up at Viserys "I expect you to make him happy to night." He let her go and she found a dress in her room. It was a beautiful silvery purple dress which flowed to the ground and was held up by a piece of cloth around her neck. It also came with two silver arm bands which had cloth attached at the back of them. She found it very beautiful and slipped the gown on. As she walked out she saw Megan and Severina both emerge from their own rooms considerably happier than yesterday as they got to dress them selves.

As they got on to their horse to leave for the plaza Imogen got even more nervous about today. She knew what would be expected of her after words and she just prayed to any god that the day would last forever. The ride wasn't very long and Viserys kept staring at Imogen. When they arrived she just stared at the fierce looking khal Drogo as he sat upon the platform.

"Go and join him, my dear." Illyrio said as he pushed her softly towards him. As slowly as she could she sat beside him and she looked for comfort in her friends her were staring back. Megan tried to give her a reassuring smile but it only lifted her spirits a but as Severina was pulling faces behind her but one look for Daenerys stopped her. The venue wasn't anything special it was like a little village as the Dothraki danced drank and fought in front of the Khal and the new Khalessi.

Drogo hadn't even looked at her by the time gifts were presented. A man appeared carrying a large silver chalice laid down the gift near them as he bowed and turned then turned away. Imogen couldn't tell what was in there and she wasn't sure if she wanted too. A man next came carrying a chest of snakes. Having wanted to be a vet when back in her world she looked animals but one animal she was scared of were snakes but only when there were lots and there was a full chest. She gasped quietly as he handled them.

Imogen then noticed Viserys glance at her and Severina and Megan smile at her. As she looked at the food she noticed it all had flies on and was dripping with blood. She looked at Drogo quickly but looked forward again only to notice someone having their stomach cut open. "A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." Illyrio explained. The braid of the man was thrown at Imogen's feet and she looked scared at her sisters.

A man with lighter skin than the Dothraki stepped forward and started speaking with the Khal in Dothraki. "A small gift for the new Khalessi. Songs and histories from the seven kingdoms." He said giving the books to her after climbing the stairs. A gift she liked. A passion she would never give up was reading and she was sure Megan would borrow them as well.

"Thank you, Ser." She said softly as she received them. "Are you from my country?" She asked not knowing what else to say but enjoyed talking someone who spoke her language. Literally.

"Ser Jorah Mormont of the bear isles. I served your farther for many years. Gods be good I hope to always serve the rightful king." He said looking to Viserys who seemed pleased with the answer.

Magister Illyrio made a sigh for his gift to be brought. As the chest opened at the side of her three beautiful scaly eggs were laid. She reached down and picked up the green one closest to her. "Dragon eggs, Imogen. From the shadow lands across the shy. The ages have turned them to stone but they will always be beautiful." He said watching her as Viserys gave her a jealous look and Megan was occupied trying to make sure Severina didn't get drunk.

"Thank you magister." She said politely. As she stared at it intently. Then the Khal rised. she place the dragon egg back and stood up slowly and followed him down the stairs at a much slower pace as she saw that everyone was staring at her. She stopped when she came to the khall who was holding a magnificent white horse and staring intently down at her and she could only guess he was a foot taller than herself. Imogen started at stroking the soft horse on hits face in a soothing way.

"She's... beautiful." She said shakily. "Ser Jorah I don't know how to say 'thank you' in Dothraki."

"There is no word for 'thank you' in Dothraki." He said carmly. She stared back at the Khal who was walking towards her, instinctively she kept stepping back until she was caught out by his big strides and gripped around the waist. He lifted her up and placed her on the pure white horse.

"You'll be fine!" Megan whispered to her and Severina nodded as the Khal mounted his own horse. Before they left Viserys squeezed her leg and said in a hushed tone "make him happy." Then they started riding to their next destination her fate.

 _A/N: OMG that took toooooooo long to write. Anyway in not writing the rape scene it made me uncomfortable so... Use your imagination. Please favourite, follow and review if you want. Bye bye till next time!  
_

 _P.S. Check out our Black butler fanfiction please it's super cool and my friend did an amazing job on writing it :)_

 _~Imogen (Immy) =^-^=_


	3. Chapter 3

As Imogen woke she looked to her left to see Khal Drogo still asleep and she was thankful. Slowly due to her legs aching she turned to her side and let tear fall. Then she felt a hand reach over wipe her tears with a rough hand. She turned again to see Drogo with the same resting face he always had but with concern in his eyes. He said some harsh sounding Dothraki words and she didn't understand so she just stayed silent. Sighing, he got up and handed her a dress that Megan had picked out for her and she took it looking the other way.

After both redressing the Khal helped her back onto her horse and they rode back to the khalasar where she was greeted by two Dothraki women she didn't know. "Hello khaleesi. I am Doreah and this is Irri. We were bought for you."

"Um... Okay." Imogen rubbed her hands as the harsh leather had dug in where she had ridden and her legs were aching because she wasn't used to riding a horse. However she tried to keep it a secret but when Megan came over and looked at her feet she instantly knew something was up, as her feet were turned in. When Imogen was in there world she was diagnosed with a condition called hypermobility which is a syndrome that effects the muscles meaning it's hard for her to walk far without it being painful. Having escaped her braces and glasses in that world she knew there was something she would have to keep. She knew she would have to get over it like she did in there world but it still hurt. Doreah and Irri saw that her hands were blistered and took her to her tent.

"Don't worry Khaleesi we will help bathe and treat them." Doreah said and Irri nodded. Just then Viserys came walking over with pride in his step as he walked over.

"Well did you make him happy." Imogen just shrugged her shoulders and looked behind her too see him looking at her. "If you didn't you sure as the seven hells will wake the dragon." He said and walked off. She then just let them take her to her tent and started to get a bath ready. Severina and Megan came in and looked at her in a questioning way.

"Well?" Imogen just rose one eye brow. "Did he..." She just looked down. Megan had her answer. She let a tear slip as the two servants wrapped her hands as they left Imogen went as sat on the bed, Megan and sever joined her as she got her dragon eggs out. "Do you think they'll hatch?" Megan asked hoping to keep her mind off last night.

"Hopefully." She said staring at them running her fingers down the scales and as she got to the middle she her a hiss in her head saying _'fire'._ She gasped and looked at the egg. "I think it spoke to me." She said.

"Screw you dog whisperer, we now have the dragon whisperer!" Severina said sarcastically. As Imogen rolled her eyes. "Anyway what did it 'say'?"

 _"Fire_ that's all it said." She said looking at it. Before anyone else could say anything else the Khal came in at looked at them and then Severina and Megan stood up and Severina whispered a good luck to her as she left the tent. She just stared at him and he dipped his hand in the water and motioned to it, saying something in Dothraki he turned around. She knew what he meant and got into the bath quickly as he got into the bed. As she stayed there she wondered what was happening in there world. Were they just sleeping? Were they in a coma? These questions buzzed around in her head until she got in bed and luckily he was already asleep as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

She had no idea what was happening when she woke up suddenly to a bouncing bed until she saw Megan Daenerys and Severina bouncing up and down. She just groaned and rolled over. "Come on sleepy head!" Severina seemed to scream.

"All right I'm up! For gods sake why did you want to wake me up?" She asked in her grouchy morning voice. She rolled out of bed to see Doreah and Irri trying not to laugh. As she ran her hand through her hair she realised her hair was a mess as she groaned and reached for the brush when it was snatched out of her hand and she was encouraged to sit down.

"No Khaleesi. We do." Irri said in the broken common tongue and it was obvious that she didn't speak it was well as Doreah. Megan, Severina and Daenerys watched from the side lines as she had her hair brushed.

"When will we be on the move again?" Imogen asked quietly.

"In a few days Khaleesi. You need a break."

"Break." Irri repeated her child like voice.

"Why don't we explore, Imogen?" Severina asked as the hand maidens finished and left.

"Um... Sure why not." She said and smiled as she looked round she spotted some rope then remembered the Tarzan swing outside her house and went to go grab it. Daenerys looked confused but Severina and Megan got what she was going to do. Since they were wearing riding clothes they didn't have to worry about showing anything inappropriate.

When they found a good enough tree Megan tied the rope to the branch thanks to the help from Imogen and Severina. Daenerys was still confused about what they were doing. The sun beat down in hot waves as they finally found a stick large enough to sit on. Once they thought they had secured it properly they just stared at it.

"I vote Imogen goes first." Severina said quickly.

"Seconded." Megan said afterwards and they both stared at her. Imogen muttered 'scaredy cats' under her breath as she sat on the makeshift swing. Then suddenly she was push when she was only half on. And with that she went sliding down the hill still holding on. When she finally came to a stop she was still holding on but was belly down on the hard, dried mud. When the other three girls came down to check on her she just sat up and laughed causing the other three to laugh.

"Are you alright Khaleesi?" Jorah asked seeing the whole incident. She just nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not like I'm not accident prone." She giggled and got back on the swing. "Either of you push me again and I'm back handing you!" She said as she set off causing Severina and Megan to laugh when they remembered the time Severina backhanded Megan outside science for accidentally hitting her. As she got off the others had a go including Daenerys after some reassurance it was safe.

"I think supper will be served soon Khaleesi." Jorah said looking between the sisters. He hadn't left I case one of them got hurt, which none if them did it was only Imogen who still had dried mud over her self. Once they had taken it down they walked about two minuets back to the camp. As they got there saw Khal Drogo staring at them. Then he stood up and walked to wards them. Imogen stood her ground but the other three took a step back. He stood in front of her and looked from her clothed dusted with mud and her slightly scraped ankles. He said some Dothraki words as he kissed he top of her head.

"He asked if you're alright, Khaleesi." Jorah translated for her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said shyly. Drogo let her go when Jorah translated. He called Doreah and Irri and told them, in Dothraki, to clean her ankles. As they lead her back to her back to her tent Severina and Megan followed but Daenerys left for her tent, as she was feeling tired. When Imogen was sat down they started tending to her scrapes and Imogen asked Megan to pass her one of her eggs.

"A trader from another land told me that Dragon come from moon." when the three girls looked confused the elaborated. "there were once two moons but one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked and out poured thousand dragon." Doreah said as her common tongue cracked a few times.

"The moon not egg!" Irri laughed "Moon is wife to sun but was take away by stars. It is know. Its know!" Irri said looking at her and Megan was about to go all nerdy and tell her about he most logical hypothesis of how the moon came to be but one look from Imogen silenced her but she still hungry for knowledge and she saw the books Jorah had given Imogen she picked up one ,about the history of the seven kingdoms, and showed it Imogen. then Imogen nodded her head and Megan jumped on to the bed and started reading and smiling. Imogen just shook her head and smiled at her quirky friends as Severina had already took a quill and paper and started drawing something manga.

"All done, Khaleesi." Doreah said smiling.

"All done" Irri echoed as they left.

 _A/N: Hello :) this took ages because I'm lazy haha btw where Imogen falls off the swing this happened to me and that was my reaction to it. BTW I want to know whether you think Viserys or Drogo should die or whether I should keep them alive. I'd love to know so please review favioute and follow if you want and ill try and update sooner next time_

 _Chou ^-^_


	4. AN: Sorry

Hi guys I'm sorry this isn't an update I really am but I have stuff piling up at the minuet and as soon as I get home from school I'm usually a sleep.

i am still doing the story and continuing as and when I get the chance.

But on another note did anyone see season 5 finale... I nearly god damn cried! I hate it!... Actually I really like game of thrones and will continue to read and watch them... but that's not the point! Why? Why! WHY! screw you game of thrones writers screw you!

From Imogen

T~T


	5. Chapter 4

Waking up is hard enough but when you're trapped its even harder. His tree trunk arms were laid over Imogen so she couldn't move. Slowly and carefully, she removed his arm and got dressed quickly, then going to see Severina and Megan. She smiled as she saw them sitting down talking to Irri and Doreah, she smiled and walked towards them. Suddenly feeling sick she covered her mouth and ran back towards the tent while the other two run to her as she threw up in the chamber pot and felt even more sick seeing it, therefore throwing up again. Megan and Severina were pushed out of the way when the khal bent down beside her and held her hair.

After about 10 minuets she stopped and was just dry heaving painfully. Leaning back Drogo caught her and laid her back on the bed, slowly and carefully. Then she realised she hadn't had her 'moons blood' as everyone called it in a while and audibly groan when she realised. Doreah came by her side and felt her stomach and smiled and she said "Khaleesi you are with child." Before repeating in Dothraki. Severina laughed and Megan smiled at her. Imogen had always said she didn't want to have children but yet she was possibly the only one of them who would get one.

The khal smiled, slightly, before bending down and kissing her stomach before walking out of the tent. Imogen sat up and looked at Doreah. "Where has he gone?" She whispered as she watched his departing silhouette.

"He go to get ready for the ceremony." Remembering that she'd have to eat a horse heart she once again groaned and fell back.

"What will she have to do?" Megan questioned. Severina, sobering up from laughing, turned to the servant curious as well.

"She eat a stallion heart that the Khal has killed. If she can eat it strong healthy boy, if not girl or cripple." After that trying to get off the topic Imogen sat up again.

"Can you please take the riding clothes to my brother please Doreah and ask him to come here." She nodded and left.

Trying to make light of the situation Megan place her hand on her arm and said "Cheer up at least it will only taste the same as a Tesco burger." At that Imogen laughe. Hard. "So what are you going to call it?" Megan asked after stopping laughing.

"I don't know maybe Eren if it's a boy and Mikasa if it's a girl." Imogen smiled and Megan and Severina face planted at the reference.

"You're an idiot." Severina mumbled.

Suddenly they herd Doreah scream coming from their brother tent. Imogen ran before anyone else could react.

When she got in he threw her to Imogen's feet saying "You send this whore to give me commands?! I should have sent you back her head!"

"Forgive me, Khaleesi. I did as you ask." The girl sobbed.

"Hush now it's alright. Irri take her and leave us." Imogen soothed the girl.

"Yes Khaleesi." Irri said as she led her out.

"why did you hit her?" Imogen asked as softly as she could as she was pissed at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me." He said.

"I wasn't commanding you." She interjected. "I just wanted to invite you to supper."

"What is this?"

"It's a gift I had it made for you."

"Dothraki rags! You're going to dress me now?"

"Viserys-"

"It sinks of manure!" Viserys shouted at her. "All of it!"

"Stop!" She said forcefully. "Stop it!"

"you would turn me into one of them wouldn't you!" He cut her off. "Next you'll want to braid my hair!"

"You've no right to a braid!" She hissed at him. "You've won no victories yet." Viserys looked a mixture between shocked at angry at the usually shy girl.

"you do not talk back to me." He said before slapping her, making her fall to the ground. After he tried to restrain her. "You are a horse lords slut! And now you've woken the dragon!" _Nice try ass hole s_ he thought maliciously. She grabbed hold of the madalions that had one been thrown at her and whacked him in the face with a grunt then getting back up with pride.

"I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me! The next time you raise a hand to me, Megan, Severina or Daenerys, will be the last time you have hands!" She stormed out angrily back to her tent where she left a shocked and injured Viserys to help Doreah who actually deserved her help.

A/N: Holy Balls that took to long but I'm lazy and I took a break before the next two most stressful years :( but anyway sorry if it isn't long I just wanted to post something to prove I'm not dead and now I promise I will at least post once a month! I know it's not much but it's hard to write then edit but I enjoy it so I will try to do more but please understand :)

~Chou =^-^=


End file.
